


【虫铁】应该怎样照顾一只Stark先生？（孕期）NC-17

by meikahidenoriqaz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenoriqaz/pseuds/meikahidenoriqaz





	【虫铁】应该怎样照顾一只Stark先生？（孕期）NC-17

Tony在某一天清晨忽然感到烦躁，这真是莫名其妙，早餐的热牛奶徐徐散发着沁人奶香，美乃滋在蔬菜沙拉平平无奇的绿色叶子上接受了几滴柠檬汁的恩惠，眼前的早餐是如此丰盛，这使亲爱的小甜心一点儿发泄脾气的理由也没有，想到这里，Tony的眼神低低垂了下去。  
“我觉得，Peter，我不喜欢这个杯子，亲爱的，这让我一点儿食欲也没有！”小熊杯子失宠般的瑟瑟发抖，这算哪门子理由？！  
不过Peter一句话也没有插嘴，就像是平常的生活方式似的连眼都不眨一下乖乖把那杯牛奶倒进了另一个杯子，并且在此之前转身又去微波炉里“叮”了一下，热气腾腾的却只换来了Tony一声“我不想吃了。”  
这性格简直就与之前天差地别，Tony之前也略有耳融目染的听说过怀孕之后的Omega可能性格会变得敏感暴躁，这当然是可以原谅的。  
Peter总是会工作到很晚才从春天夜晚还有些萧瑟的冷风中缓缓而现。他不仅在公司里包揽了一切之前属于Tony的琐碎工作，Iron man拯救世界的伟大计划也以“你已经怀孕了”当做搪塞的借口。  
所以纽约的人们在被各类反派所重重包围痛苦不堪的期盼时，在黎明那一头被清雾包围着的红色超能力者已经不再是满目扎眼的红色战甲，取而代之的便是新闻报道里Iron man的Alpha伴侣——Spider-man。  
所以导致我们的“纽约好邻居”Parker先生乏味劳累的同时，琐碎生活的家务、洗衣、做饭等的也就可想而知，他怎么舍得让挺着个圆滚滚肚子的Tony干呢？  
“你不必问我说为什么。”Peter就这轻飘飘的一声轻唤，转而擦干手中的水渍，双手就目测来看距Tony炽热柔嫩的肌肤隔了段距离，才放下心来浅尝辄止奉献了一个早安吻。  
Tony爬起床的懵懵懂懂踩着Peter怕他着凉所以在住所遍布了一层厚厚的绒毯上，不必担心有些浮肿的可爱的双脚会因此冷索，其实他清早的莫名火气已然消灭了不少，这到底也是因为自己爱人在脸颊上留恋的湿漉漉的一吻的功劳。  
“嗯…”Tony是行动上的怪人，不过这说到底是没有遇到Peter之前的冗余光景。在不自觉用自己忘了洗过的手想去好好矫揉一番空气侵犯的干涩的眼睛之前就被好身手的Peter拦下，拿起随处可见的搭在椅子上的干净毛巾沾湿了点儿，小心翼翼的皱起眉，擦拭着Tony有些睡的浮肿的眼角。  
“对了，复仇者大厦好像有个很重要的联盟会议，”Peter漫不经心的把毛巾随手一搭，转而又恢复了往常一样的爱意眼光，“今早上Nick刚刚告诉我的，还嘱咐我要带好笔记本电脑去总结Queens的人数状况。”  
“那你去嘛，不要管我好了…”Tony自己自始至终也无法相信这样委屈撒娇的嗓音竟是自己的声线，或许孕期激素不稳定导致的心情烦躁？Tony微微低下头去，空气中的酒香味好像越来越浓，有些熏染的睁不开眼。  
“嗯…好热…Peter？”  
“我在，亲爱的Mr. stark…”Peter嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的微笑，有些无辜的狗狗眼现在派上了一些用处，可怜兮兮的眼神掩盖了空气中逐渐焦灼的火热。  
毫不费力的把Tony拦腰抱起，几个月前柔软劲瘦的腰肢现在却有些红润的浮肿，肚子里的小家伙给Tony平添了不少麻烦。他轻轻落座在柔软的沙发上，在自己怀里的人像是化成了一滩春水，软绵绵的跪坐在Peter双膝旁边，髀间轻轻靠住了支撑起自己的双腿间，至少现在Tony隐隐约约感受到火热爱意的鼓动。  
“Peter？艹，都怪你释放了信息素，我的天，我提前在孕期发情了…”Tony操着浓重哭腔鼻音的细嫩嗓子断断续续只吐出几节单词，显得是多么无所适从的乖张与决绝。   
Peter有些沮丧的颔首便含住了Omega胸前的两朵红缨，其实在此之前Tony还是非常正常的平坦胸膛，不过孕期的胸挺总是在为即将诞生的宝贝变得柔软微鼓，颤抖的酥软为无限的春光平添了一道靓丽的色情。  
“你很热…”唇齿交接之间舔舐撕咬的颤抖着涌出一阵奶香，温暖的就像是电流一般划过每一寸柔嫩细白肌肤，Tony羞红了脸的背后单纯的道出了一些暧昧与欲望。随着Peter修长手指之间挑逗的抚触，渐渐的，轻嘶之间的淡淡粉舌弥留下的是一串冗长的水渍，在晶莹奇妙的唾液之间他缓缓抬起头，微卷的发丝被汗湿紧紧贴服在额前，轻巧伸出粉红小舌在与Omega酥胸之间留下了丝长的纽系，晶莹粘稠的液体与阳光交汇在凝聚光点上，那羞耻的系带索性使Tony紧闭双眼。  
客厅休闲的沙发上却交织缠绵于两人之间，气氛紧张契合于酒香与浓郁雏菊的凝固氛围之中。温柔的抬挺起越发丰润的双胸，Tony已经感受到了下身火热的欲望正一涌而出打湿了底裤，却仍然挣扎着醉倒在Peter温暖轻抚自己的妥帖怀抱里。  
充满安慰的托住完完全全倾倒在自己怀里的Omega，轻抚柔软瘫靠在自己怀里醉人的凌乱，唇齿间的游弋跟随着指尖跃动于自下往上一点一点的柔软温度，从往昔不同于的软酥双腿之间开始，途经了已透湿微凉的浅尝辄止之间，到微微红津圆润的脸颊的似水昧热，指缝沟壑之间残余的淫透粘液不由分说的尽数塞进可怜的Omega有些笨拙的口腔内。  
炽热哀求的闷哼声惊扰了敏感的身体，浑身一阵窒息般的颤抖在瑟索之间猛地一个激灵，刹那间，沁人心脾的浓郁乳汁喷薄至Peter作祟的口腔与挑逗迸发的胸口处。  
这样的画面简直萎靡禁欲到了极点，不过Tony却只剩下断断续续的呜咽声与因为羞耻感的颤抖，浑身本应不安分的扭动却因为提早的发情期而把高高在上融化的一干二净，取而代之的是Peter搅弄作祟的微凉指尖塞进不大的口腔中的无助与落寞。  
说到底，Peter还是不忍心直视Tony蒙起一层亮晶水雾的焦糖色眼睛，垂眸的睫毛向上似是挑逗着自己的耐性与小腹之间的逐渐火热涨大，厮磨于温润口腔早已被舔舐了个温徐至极的手指缓缓退出去，暴露于空气中的缠绵沁香被一览无余的观摩，Tony眼神失焦迷离之间的空余中已经被自己的白粘乳汁与缠绵唾液在自己被殆尽的嘶红嘴唇上涂满了亮晶晶的证据。  
Peter极为小心的亲吻搅弄Tony口腔中的温和香甜的可口滋味，餍足用余光温柔无语之间打量着自己怀里最不愿放开的香甜，分神的同时给予了还尚未出世的小甜心足够的活动空间，Peter用有些紧张湿热的手掌心一下一下抚弄着Tony孕育生命的孕肚，在慈爱的守护之下还尽大限度的顺着Tony有些喘息起伏的动荡，慢慢在自己酒香与手指辗转之余越发卖力的挑弄。  
微微褪下Tony只着了那一丝片缕的睡衣底裤，沉睡于好几个月未动的粉嫩甫口早已准备的湿润滑腻，倏地感受到了熟悉的充满侵占欲的信息素味道，兴奋紧张的一吸一合是多么的赏心悦目一番光景。  
“啊！嗯…嗯…”拖曳着浓重鼻音的哭音从嗓子里细细闷哼出声来，一声不落的全部裸露于还隐忍强耐的Alpha耳中。手指翻覆于甫口细嫩的软肉上，轻轻外翻的春光无尽的泄露出去，交相辉映在Peter的撇眉放大的瞳孔之中。前端翻冗出的极少使用过的软细肌肤，光景欢愉之下就像是夜店里的脱衣女郎，嘴上强装着表面功夫说着“不要，够了”，不过身体机能深处的欲望之余永远也不会追随与口头功夫，那是最原始的欲望…  
“Mr. stark？你感觉还好吗？”半嘲讽半关怀的口气中Tony毫不犹豫信任了前者，愤愤的睁大眼眶翻滚的泪珠的眼睛。Peter心里的小九九其实Tony最清楚不过，在成为恋人之后Peter只在暧昧肌肤相贴之间才会侃侃一声Mr. stark，仿佛故意使Tony谨记于心中自己是在被一个比自己小了整整20岁的年轻Alpha所戏弄，那感觉真糟糕。  
想到这里，迸发与心中的委屈与莫名其妙的情感一并随着Peter三根手指的丝丝渗入而用尽全力的扒着Peter的身体，抽噎着颤抖着环绕住Peter坚实精壮的肩膀，滚烫的泪珠无一例外全部打在Peter无所适从的颤抖臂膀上。  
“Tony？！对不起，对不起Tony…是我弄疼你了吗？别哭了，别哭了好不好？”Peter赶紧停下了手头的欲望火热，强忍着发泄的欲望放平音调温柔询问抚慰着Tony。  
不说还好，一说，Tony自己也不知怎的控制不住自己的泪腺，豆大的泪珠一下一下滚烫沉落于的尽是Peter的心尖上。他心疼的一下一下抚着Tony的柔软脊背顺着气，一边又轻轻侧了侧身子亲吻着Tony的脸颊，为的只是能使他好受些。  
“别…别停…”Tony最终还是无法躲过那最污秽的语言，“我们做爱吧…”  
“你可以吗？”  
“别勉强…”  
“继续…”  
Tony觉得中断别人的讲话实在是一种很不礼貌的行为，不过白皙的臀瓣间的粉嫩甫口湿漉漉等待着Alpha侵占性的蹂躏，哽咽在喉头的叫唤已全然哑然无声，挺立坚硬的性器正直挺挺的抵住他的腿侧。  
抱有一不做二不休的信念狠下心直直坐了上去，一下子通入了那厮磨人的瘙痒之中，差点儿使Tony忍不住失态惊叫出声，那深挺耸立的大家伙直冲冲便直抵着Tony的生殖腔口处，磨人的辗转碾过每一个属于Omega的敏感点，有些粗鲁的直挺挺入最深处的穴口敏感点，这使Tony简直感觉到自己升入了天堂一般的舒爽感觉，几个月的难耐与消磨此刻全然不顾的餍足自己饱胀的欲望。  
前段的粉嫩性器滴滴答答涌出几滴黏腻透明的液体，辗转摸索着，神智混混沌沌被Peter在此当下所俘获。  
更迭一声唤出轻轻一声呻吟，在囊袋噼里啪啦律动的频率之间快速冲撞又抽离，Tony腿间一点儿支撑力也没有了，腿软的几乎撑不住，现在是完完全全瘫软在Peter身上，泪水重新朦胧覆盖住了迷离双眼，隐约的镜中倒影反衬出自己欲望迷离的样子，不怎么清晰，只觉得自己对比于平常的傲娇稳重实在是有些不甚其辞，颇有些陌生哀伤之下重返了一些委委屈屈的神情。  
Peter与Tony十指交扣与掌心，轻轻柔柔的托住Tony圆挺的小腹，隔着那圆润的孕肚也完完全全可以感受到Peter在自己体内疯狂的行为已经不相称与平时的温文尔雅的Peter了。  
叠加的快感使得Tony患得患失，要不是Peter一只手轻轻撑着扶住他便早已软痒的直直倒下去，室内的酒香与雏菊信息素早已达到了欲望高潮，呼吸声伴随着水渍声在环绕的热气之中晕染出了一层薄薄的雾面，欲望层层攀升，生理需求早已对于自己的思维跟不上节奏，Tony大脑放弃般的陷入到一片空白，之前对外引以为傲的最强大脑已全面瘫痪于极高的欲望之下。  
朦胧隐约发力的指尖褪白，在画面与精神思维的高潮之下，渲染于反复的刺激中终于达到了高潮。  
白浊尽数挥洒在Tony生殖腔之外的软肉内壁上，交织挥洒在崇高欲望之下的美好肉体浑然变得香甜快活，昏昏沉沉的思维经不住体力的消磨，Tony半眯着眼睛，沉沉睡了过去。  
半梦半醒时分他昏昏然然感觉到身体愈发的清爽起来，温暖熟悉的触感再次涌上心头，那止不住的爱意挂在了嘴角上，Tony分明听到了：  
“Tony，我爱你，早在七年前就是了…”


End file.
